Captured
by MarluxiasRose
Summary: Marik and Ryou have been missing for a year when the police finally decide to stop looking for them. Now their fate rests on Bakura's shoulders.  Theifshipping - Yami Bakura and Marik/Deathshipping Ryou Bakura and Yami Marik


**Sooo, yeah. Author's note real quick! =D Hey guys, so I started this, kind of wanting it to be a oneshot but then I found that the way I was writing it IT WOULDN'T WORK! OH MY GOD so it'll probably only go to a three shot...or two shot or something. But people, you tell me what you think I should do. D= I'm only posting this to see if you guys would like it or not. SO REVIEW IT! Oh and this was a dream of mine. xD Shoot my sub-conscience for being stupid.**

_**Warnings**: This is yaoi. Boy on boy love. Don't like it, don't read it. Swearing, violence and rape will be imminent. ___

_**Disclaimer**: Bakura, Ryou, Marik and "Yami Marik" are (c)_ KAZUKI TAKAHASHI - I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH [as much as I would love to].

_**Yami Marik's title as "Melvin" is Little Kiriboh's idea. **We've called him Melvin ever since we watched the story so I thought I'd call him that here too. D So get the fack over it and go watch some Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series!  
_

_**Summary**: It had been a whole year since he had seen him last. A whole year of searching. A whole year of disappointment.|| Ryou and Marik go missing for a whole year. With the police department not helping in any way whatsoever, it's up to Bakura to get them back.  
_

_**Pairings**: Theifshipping [Yami Bakura x Marik Ishtar] and Deathshipping [Yami Marik x Ryou Bakura]  
_

* * *

It had been a whole year since he had seen him last.

A whole year of searching. A whole year of disappointment. And a year through which this particular high school boy went from a pretty laid back kid and downgraded into a nervous wreck. Where the hell could he be?

"Anything?" the white haired boy asked tiredly, rubbing his eye after a whole night of searching, sloppily holding the phone to his ear just like every other morning. The policeman on the other line simply replied a negative. Again, just like every other morning. Even though he knew what the answer was going to be, there was still that small hope that maybe one morning he'd call and they would have some sort of information. But, no, not this morning either. The kid sighed and shook his head, dropping down to his couch and reaching over to grab his coffee, something he never drank too often until recently.

"Listen, Mr. Bakura," the man on the other line began and he cringed a little, absolutely hating the "Mr." they always put in front of his name. He was not his father.

"What, what is it? I'm about to go out and look again, I-" Bakura attempted to explain, tugging at the bags under his eyes to entertain his hands, before being interrupted with the words he never wanted to hear.

"I think we just have to pronounce them dead. We can't find them. It's been a year and we've had our most elite teams on this case every day. I don't think we're going to find them."

"Bullshit!" he growled out to the phone, glaring down at it in anger and fear. "They're not dead, I fucking know it. You can't just stop looking for them! What if they're alive somewhere? What if they need help? You're just going to give up on them because you're getting lazy now?"

"No, not at all, sir! But we have other cases of missing persons that require our immediate attention. Cases that aren't…" the man on the line trailed off.

"Aren't _what_?" Bakura snarled.

"Futile."

There was a moment of strained silence before the highschooler took in a deep breath.

"I'm not going to give this thing up! He's not dead! Not until his corpse is lying on the ground in front of my god damned feet, you hear me?"

"Whatever you want, that's your call. But I think we're going to close this case. I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not good enough you son of a-"

The policeman hung up. It was funny..how non-helpful policemen usually were when they were supposed to be the biggest help you can get with this shit. How DARE they close down this case only after a year?

* * *

"Shh, it's okay."

Long white bangs twinkled in the moonlight that shone through a window almost as big as an average human hand, tickling the nose of a certain blonde haired canary.

"B-Baku?" the blonde kid's voice trembled.

"Yes, it's Bakura," the other let out, voice straining to get into a lower range like he did every time Marik began spazzing out.

"Baku, why haven't you saved me yet? You said you would so long ago…" he whispered out, to which the other responded by wrapping his arm around him.

"Because…" he paused. Shit, what was he supposed to say? "Be..cause…it's…not the right time. I mean…our families have been fighting ..for the longest time. It'll hurt you more to go back. Trust me."

Marik nodded and leaned his head on the other's chest. "Alright…I've missed you so much."

"I know," he sighed, feeling absolutely horrible for doing this. "I'll come and get you once they're done.."

"Are you leaving already!"

"No, no, not right now. But soon."

"Please don't go," the boy begged his "other". "Stay here with me!"

"I told you before, Marik…"

"….I know…" Marik hung his head.

Ryou had long been wondering if they were actually looking for them or not. Maybe they were at first, but this was honestly not a hard place to find…if he remembered right. He hadn't seen anything but that dark, mold incrusted room in the longest time. Nonetheless, he started to doubt that they were still looking. That anyone was out to rescue them. But after a while you stop caring, because you figure it's never going to happen. The only reason he still thought there might be a chance was because Marik still believed in his boyfriend so much. Then again, he had been playing the part of Bakura for Marik when Marik needed someone to calm him down. And it seemed that his brother was the only one who could do that for him. So, naturally, if he believed the lie of, "I'll come rescue you someday," that Ryou himself dished out then obviously he'll still have that hope. It was so hard to find, but it was there. And it's all the two boys really had at the moment.

Before either one of them had the chance to speak up again there came a clicking sound from the door.

Ryou quickly put his hair back down the way it usually was and let go of Marik, staring towards the man in the entrance.

"Hello, kiddies," the man let out in a sort of demonic hiss before strutting into the room in the best god damned mood ever. "How are my kiddies doing today?"

Neither one of them answered. Marik's eyes grew wide before he looked over to see that Bakura was no longer there, and instead, it was just Ryou. The comfortable feeling he had quickly washed away as he turned back to the man who had been picking some things up, studying them and throwing them elsewhere, seemingly dissatisfied.

"Good, good. Silence is golden," he began, turning to them after going through a pile of random shit. Before long he dropped everything and stepped over to Marik. "Well, how about it?"

"H-how about what?" the boy choked out, knowing what to expect.

"How are you _doing_?" The man snarled and slapped the kid across the face, nails extended. The purple-eyed kid yelped and grabbed at his face, blood immediately trailing down his stinging cheeks.

"Great! Great! I'm doing great!" Marik called out through his hands that muffled his voice a little.

"You better fucking be. Are you deaf you son of a bitch?" he shoved the blonde against the wall and pressed himself against him. "You always listen to everything I'm fucking saying. Don't you ever question what I've said. You've been here long enough to know that!"

"Y-yes sir! I'm sorry!" Marik yelled out, violently shaking.

"Yes…_sir?_" the attacker hissed.

"Yes, master!" he fixed his statement, only to be struck across the face again.

"And don't you fucking forget it," the man began laughing hysterically and threw the boy across the room before walking over to his former pile of shit and pulling out a beautiful , shiny new pipe he had recently pulled from the front of his house, which looked relatively normal. The skeletons he had weren't in his closet. They were in his basement.

"Stop!" Ryou stood himself up, stumbling a little trying to run over to Marik and shield him. Marik was his best friend, why wouldn't he want to protect him?

"Get out of my way!" the man snatched the kid's hair and pulled him down, ripping out threads as he did a half-flip down to the ground before making a beeline to the blonde, who had shielded himself by reflex as the bar was brought down on him. Pain pulsated through his body with every cracking sound his bones made.

Why had Bakura left at such a bad time?

* * *

"I can't fucking believe it," Bakura went on again, pacing back and forth.

"Calm down, complaining about it isn't going to get us anywhere."

"But we're losing our chances at finding them," he narrowed his eyes. "We need more people than just us. We need-" his voice grew frantic, just before he got punched in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" he growled, grabbing at his face and the other man rolled his eyes.

"Calm down! You're not helping!"

"Well what are we supposed to do! Do you have some god damned plan?"

"No! But freaking out and only keeping your mind on how people now aren't helping us get your so called "god damned plan"!

The other man in the room was Melvin, Marik's identical twin brother who, instead of wearing his hair downwards, spiked it up in an odd fashion. Yes. Two sets of twins. Both in love with one another. What are the odds?

People often referred to them as being the same couple shown in two different ways. Bakura with Marik, Melvin with Ryou. And both had been trying to look for the two since they went missing.

But Bakura was the one up every waking hour looking for them.

Well, looking for _him_.

Marik.

And he remembered the day they went missing very well.

It was a normal day. They woke up entangled in each other, as always, complete with their arms wrapped up like pretzels and legs thrown over each other. Then they got up, said good morning, probably made out, went to get food and went to school. But on this particular day, Marik and Ryou decided they wanted to have a "Super Fun Amazing Tastical Groovy Best Friends Forever Night Out!" Or something like that. They were both rather retarded at times, but they made up for it.

So they went to the movies, or so he heard. That's where they said they were going. And they never came back. He had waited up all night…tried calling them a billion times…and at first everyone was frantic.

But it had been a year. People had already mourned and moved on. Everyone in the family had…hell, even Melvin kind of had. Bakura was the only one still looking around like a chicken with his head cut off. Bakura was the only one making the police look every day by calling in every second until they said they had sent out a search team..and sometimes he didn't even think they had. Fucking police. Weren't helpful for ANYTHING.

After a few hours of bickering, Melvin put a hand on Bakura's shoulder. "Get some sleep."

Bakura nodded, but that was impossible. He wasn't ever able to sleep now of days. Melvin walked off and the teen tried to crawl into bed. He just tossed and turned all night long, still trying to think of all the places they would be.

* * *

"That marks day three-hundred –and-fifty-six," the man smirked as he ran the blade against the white haired boy's side, etching a tally mark next to his other set…and the bunch of them that trailed up both of his sides. This is what the man ended the day with, leaving the room with both boys defiled and beaten, laughing his ass off as he left.

"Marik?" Ryou crawled over to his panting friend and pulled him up, leaning him on the wall. "You okay?"

"Where's Bakura?"


End file.
